


Rosewater

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: And Nagisa knows it, Cute, Fluff, Help, Implied Relationships, Implied!Karmagisa because I'm weak, Karma isn't as mean as he tries to be, M/M, how do I tag this?, it's cute okay?, just read it, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Nagisa notices a certain someone on the school's rooftop after the confrontation with his mother at the 3-E building late that night.(takes place in season 2 episode 9)Hello random human scrolling, Have this dash of warm-heartedness before the angst overtakes you.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	Rosewater

Nagisa really should have seen this coming, of course, Koro-sensei would show up right now of all times, but what really messed up his mind was his mother suddenly collapsing like that. he'd initially panicked before his teacher assured him it was just the adrenaline wearing off, not anything he did.

the yellow being had then offered to drive them both home- (HE CAN DRIVE!?) -and was now disposing of the assassin Nagisa had dealt with. he'd said he'd be gone a minute as he wanted to give the man a thorough manicure before returning him safely home.

during that time, Nagisa took a deep breath and reflected on this hectic night. it was all thanks to Koro-sensei he'd had the courage to say any of that to his mom- especially in one of her moods. he had his own game to play now, and the thought both excited and terrified him.

so what should he do with his life...?

well. he couldn't be an assassin. he may have the talent for it, but as long as he had people to care for, and who cared for him, he couldn't just throw his life away like that... hm...

something flashed in the corner of his eye, a flicker of moonlight on steel that broke him from his thoughts. on the roof of the school, a figure crouched, currently holding three throwing knives in a way that suggested danger for the target.

his body went rigid for a moment, and he watched from his peripheral vision so they wouldn't know he knew they were there.

the person had sharp golden eyes that glowed in the moonlight and fixed themselves on Nagisa. wait...

golden... eyes?

oh. oh.

he looked a little closer, and sure enough, the hair that danced in the moonlight with the midnight wind was a deep crimson, and he was in their new gear. Karma. why was Karma here? had he somehow guessed?

his brows were furrowed and his eyes solemn and resigned, though they held a wicked Shean. his lips were tightened into a thin line, expression screaming thinly-veiled worry, but he must have realized there was no threat because his posture relaxed and with a flick of his wrist, the blades were secured easily in his palm.

Nagisa's eyes narrowed. those knives... they were very familiar. he inspected them closely. the blades themselves were a deep, oxblood red. with the shining black handles, and a gold pattern crawling up the red... his eyes widened as realization struck, and a memory invaded his mind.

It was back in middle school, his first time sleeping over at Karma's house, and he was worried beyond belief. what if he screwed it up? he didn't want to lose one of his only friends because he screwed something up! he made sure to walk only where Karma walked and do only what Karma did for that very reason.

Karma had turned, brow arched confusedly as Nagisa was still just standing in the doorway of his room. then realization struck and Karma grinned and chuckled. "you're terrified." he said more than asked. Nagisa huffed and looked around.

Kama's room was oddly... plain. wooden floor, the wooden desk next to the window, walk-in closet, the most interesting thing was the far wall, with was all bookshelves.

"go on, explore, I don't bite. well, not much~" he purred and Nagisa scowled and swatted at him. he walked farther into the room, wary of Karma's watchful eyes on his back as he moved towards the bookshelves, strangely drawn to them.

he stopped in front of them, looking up at the wide expanse of books and manga. after checking out the books (normal. too normal for someone like Karma.) he moved on to the shelves themselves. they were all the same oak the floor and other stuff was, but the closer he looked the more it just didn't add up.

he was unsure what exactly didn't add up, but something was off...

he looked to Karma, who had taken to watching him closely from the bed, leaning back on his hands. that expression... he was waiting for something. Karma was waiting for him to find something. he turned back to the shelf in front of him and looked closer.

it was a slightly darker color than the others, he now realized, and the carpet under his feet didn't match the rest of the room. it was red and fluffy, soft under his feet, but why would Karma put it in front of a bookshelf? it was almost as if...

it was covering something up.

his eyes widened in realization and he looked back at Karma again, who was grinning. "go ahead." he said, his monotone voice not matching the grin on his face.

Nagisa slowly knelt down and tugged the rug away...

scrape marks.

the bookshelf opened?

he stood up, now very interested. he ran his hand along the wood until he felt it dip slightly and froze. it was just a small groove at the edge of the shelf, but a small hole in the middle is what caught his attention. his brows furrowed. what...?

"catch." a voice suddenly said, and he turned and very clumsily stumbled to catch the item thrown to him. he opened his palm to see a tiny key...

oooooh!

he turned and slipped the key into the small hole he'd felt, and turned it. there was a sudden click before the shelf started moving to open. Nagisa stumbled back, startled, but regained his composure when his eyes caught sight of what was hidden behind it.

it was a small room with all kinds of weapons and (Ummm were those torture devices!?) and locked cabinets lining the walls. the back wall had another set of shelves, and he wandered up to it hesitantly.

now, this is what he'd expected. advanced study books, books about weapons, twisted fairy tales, science fiction(?), torture, fighting styles, human weak spots, and the like... 

or better yet, a shelf in the very middle, all leather-back, titleless books.

it took him a moment to realize they were things Karma himself had written. as much as that interested him, he didn't want to pry too much, so instead he picked one up only to look.

and in doing that, he spotted a latch in the back of the shelf where he'd just taken the book from. another hidden thing, really!?

he carefully put the books aside, and popped the golden latch, pulling open the small cabinet. inside was a small, golden box with a ten-digit code. he stared at it for a long moment, wondering what to do before deciding it'd just be easier to ask Karma.

so carefully, he scooped up the metal box and headed out of the small room. Karma was still in the same position on the bed, but his eyes were closed and his expression was blank.

"Somehow, I knew you'd be the first to find it." Karma's voice cut through the air suddenly, and Nagisa cocked his head. "you mean the box? what is it?" he asked. Karma hummed low and his throat. "give it here. I'll show you."

so Nagisa walked over and plopped down on the bed, setting the box down between them. Karma spun it around and entered the code faster than Nagisa could keep up with, and the box popped open with a click. Karma reached into the box and pulled out three throwing knives without a sheath, jet black handles with crimson sparkling blades, and golden vine-like spirals up the sides.

"these," Karma began, eyes foggy and distant, "are my prized possessions."

Nagisa cocked his head. "I mean, they are cool looking and all, but you almost always have a weapon with you, what's special about these?" he asked. Karma gave him a calculating expression before sighing.

"I only ever get these out when I'm planning on using them," he said lowly, and Nagisa felt a shiver run down his spine at the words.

"I want you to promise me something, Nagisa," he leaned closer, so close Nagisa felt his breath on his ear as he whispered: 

"if you ever see me with these, cover your eyes."

Nagisa was pulled from the memory with those words echoing in his mind, the sadness they'd held, the tender way Karma had said them...

he smiled softly, turning his head up to the roof to lock eyes with his best friend.

Karma didn't look surprised he'd seen him. he didn't have any expression at all.

Karma Akabane would have killed for him.

the thought made his heart stop, and a stupid grin try to force its way onto his face.

Karma Akabane who trusted no one, who was better than everyone, who cared about nothing and no one...

would kill someone for him.

...

Nagisa chuckled a little, the sound bouncing through the serene air but not disturbing the peace at all.

he brought his hands up, forming them into the shape of a heart in front of his chest, a fond smile blooming warmly on his face.

Now, Karma was pretty far away, and the light was behind him, making his features dark.

But.

Nagisa could have sworn the boy's lips twitched then, just barely, into a smile far softer than Nagisa was sure anyone had ever seen.

they shared a meaningful, knowing look. one of reconditioning for the misconceptions they'd had for each other for years. one of assuredness for the affection they had for the other. one of respect. one of content. one of complete and utter understanding...

they stayed there for a minute, Karma being the first to move. he nodded subtly, the weight in his eyes lifting...

and then he was gone, his body disappearing over the top of the roof.

Nagisa stared at where his friend had just been and smiled widely. He'd made a life-long friend. he knew that now.

He wouldn't be losing Karma any time soon.


End file.
